disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nick Wilde/Galería
Imágenes de Nick Wilde de la película animada de 2016, Zootopia. Imágenes Promocionales Nick_Wilde_and_Judy_Hopp_Pose.jpg Nick-Wilde-from-Zootopia.jpg Character_zootopia_nick_dcb6cc3f.jpg Zootopia_China_Promo_4.jpg Zootopia_China_Promo_3.jpg Zootopia_China_Promo_2.jpg Zootopia_China_Promo_1.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg Zootopia_Japanese_poster.jpg Zootopia New Year .jpg Zootopia_Nick_Judy_Clawhauser_banner.jpg Judy_and_Nick_-_Zootropolis.jpg Judy_and_Nick_-_Zootropolis_Promotion.jpg DisneyMoviesAnywhere Zootopia.jpg Born To Be Wilde.jpg Zootopia_Rotten_Tomatoes.jpg La-La-Lamb-1.jpg Hell-or-High-Otter.jpg Renders Countdown_to_Zoo_Year's_Eve.png Nick_and_Judy_Render.png Nick_Wilde_Zootopia.png Nick_stand_render.png Nick_Wilde_Pose.png Nick Wilde Pose Render.png Judy_Drags_Nick.png Nick_and_Judy_Armrest.png Judy_and_Nick_Run.png Nick_and_Judy_Hug_Vector.png Judy_on_Scared_Nick.png Nick_Wilde_Lean.png Files.png|Nick Wilde en Disney Crossy Road Arte Conceptual Zootopia_Annecy_Film_Festival_1.jpg Zootopia_Annecy_Film_Festival_2.jpg Zootopia_Annecy_Film_Festival_3.jpg D23-Expo_Zootopia.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg CO6Fjz_UAAA9o9R.jpg Vd.jpg|Concepto temprano Wfed.jpg 12063306_747292748731340_5854031290071959479_n.jpg Tumblr_nvibubilyy1utx7nko1_r1_540.jpg Zootopia-concept.jpg Clawhauser.jpg Tumblr_nwalhk0ScJ1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nwalhk0ScJ1sfzwiko2_1280.jpg Tumblr_nwes6pFT3g1t0giw6o1_1280.png Zootopia_Nick_with_Bunny_Kids_concept.jpg Tumblr_nwpbtmTpDs1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg IMG_2341.jpg CTtKvW2UsAAc4kh.jpg Zootopia_tundratown_concept.jpg Zootopia-Nick2b-615x436.jpg Little_Rodentia_concept.jpg Zootopia-LineupComp-615x473.jpg Orsi-Nick_and_Judy.jpg ArmandSerrano JumbeauxParlor concept2.jpg Zootopia_Happpytown_concept.jpg Koslov_and_Nick_Wilde_concept_art.jpg Tundratown_MatthiasLechner.jpg In_earlier_draft_of_the_film_Nick_and_his_father.png|Boceto temprano de la película: Nick y su padre. Cafe_of_Zootopia.jpg Niconceptk.jpg Nick_at_the_Carnivals.jpg Fotogramas Teaser Trailer Zootopia_(film)_01.png Zootopia_(film)_02.png Zootopia_(film)_03.png|Nick se muestra "desnudo" Zootopia_(film)_04.png Zootopia_(film)_05.png Zootopia_(film)_06.png Zootopia_(film)_07.png Zootopia_(film)_08.png Zootopia_(film)_09.png Zootopia_(film)_10.png Zootopia_(film)_11.png Zootopia_(film)_13.png Zootopia_(film)_15.png Zootopia_(film)_16.png Zootopia Watch_Where_You_Are_Going_Fox.png|"Ten más cuidado, zorro!" Zootopia At the Ice Cream Parlor.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2219.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2244.jpg Zootopia-36.png Zootopia_Judy_and_Nick_at_the_Parlor.jpg Zootopia_Nick_and_son.png Zootopia_Finnick_and_the_Popsicle.png J_Pop_Juice.jpg Nick_and_Finnick_driving_.jpg Nick's_Posicle_Scam.png Nick_Holding_A_Pawpsicle.jpg Zootopia Nick's Popsicles.png|"Pawpsipatita." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2683.jpg Its_Called_A_Hustle_Sweetheart_-_Nick.jpg|"Es una treta, tesoro" Zootopia_Judy_catching_Nick's_scam.jpg Nick_Wilde_talking_to_Judy_Hopps.jpg|"Mira, todos vienen a Zootopia creyendo que pueden ser lo que quieran. ¡Bueno, tu no puedes!" Zootopia_Nick_eyeing-Judy.jpg Zootopia-18.png Zootopia-19.png Zootopia_Nick_caught.png Way_to_work_that_hustle.png Unless you can help me solve this case.png She_hustled_you_good_Zootopia.jpg Zootopia She hustled you.png Finnick_leaving_Nick_to_Judy.png Zootopia_meeting_Yax.png Nick_Judy_and_Yax_Zootopia.jpg Zootopia-35.png Zootopia-37.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_4.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_8.png Zootopia (film) 17.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png|Nick con Flash Zootopia_(film)_20.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 11.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_12.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5192.jpg Nick_Mad.png The_Velvety_Pipes_of_Jerry_Vole.jpg|"¡La Voz de Terciopelo de Jerry Vole!" Zootopia_Nick_in_shock.png|"Vaso grabado" Zootopia_Nick_scared.png Zootopia_Duo_cornered.png Zootopia_Nick's_story.png|"Pelo de.. zorrillo." Zootopia-41.png Zootopia-42.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5675.jpg Zootopia-judy-and-mr.-big.jpg Zootopia-44.png Zootopia_-_Mr._Big's_mercy.jpg Zootopia_Nick_and_Judy_at_Wedding.jpg Nick_smallest_pie.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-6471.jpg Zootopia-31.png Zootopia-32.png Zootopia_Duo_in_vines.jpg Judy_Nick_Fall.png Nick_and_Judy_tangled.png Zootopia_-_Young_Nick.png|Pasado de Nick Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6933.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6954.jpg|"Yo, Nicholas Wilde, prometo ser valiente, leal, colaborador y confiable." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6978.jpg Muzzled Nick.png|Joven Nick con bozal Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Nick rompe a llorar Zootopia-21.png Zootopia_The_Clue.png We Need Your Help.jpg Bellwethers-office.jpg Zootopia_So_Fluffy.jpg Bellwether.jpeg Zootopia_Nick_and_Judy.jpg Nick_and_Judy_Computer.png Wolf_Guard's_Sniffing.png Snooping_in_the_Asylum_.jpg Zootopia_Nick_w_Infected.png Judy_and_Nick_in_Cliffside_.jpg Zootopia_Nick's_advice.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8619.jpg Judy reaches for fox repellent .jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9491.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg Zootopia-28.png|"No temas, Zanahorias. Te dejaré borrarlo...en 48 horas. Nick and Judy reunite.jpg|"Los conejos son tan emocionales." Duke mocking Judy.jpg Pregnant Fru Fru.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9925.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10179.jpg Zootopia_Train_chase.png Zootopia_Explosion.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10552.jpg|"En realidad, llevaremos esto al DPZ." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10566.jpg|"Corre." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10583.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10584.jpg|"¡Zanahorias!" Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10611.jpg|Nick venda la pierna de Judy Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10723.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10757.jpg|"¿Que vas a hacer?¿Matarme?" Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10771.jpg|Nick es disparado Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10812.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h05m36s658.png|Nick se vuelve salvaje Vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h07m18s958.png|Nick destruyendo un ciervo de juguete Vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h09m09s863.png|Nick salvaje Savage Nick .jpg|Un Nick salvaje acorrala a Judy Vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h10m32s897.png|Nick "muerde" a Judy Judy_and_Nick_in_a_hustle_act.jpg|Judy finguiendo su muerte Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10926.jpg|"Gracias, lengua larga. Dijiste todo a la perfección." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10936.jpg|"¿Y estas buscando el suero? Pues aquí lo tengo." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10975.jpg|"En realidad...es tu palabra contra la tuya." Zootopia_Boom.png|"¡Boom!" Officer_Nick_Wilde.jpg|Graduación de Nick Judy_at_Nick's_graduation_.jpg|Judy se prepara para premiar a Nick Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11227.jpg|¡Saludos! Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11299.jpg|Los oficiales Wilde y Hopps Zootopia_Officers_Nick_and_Judy.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11338.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11404.jpg|"Flash, Flash. Mi rapidash." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11468.jpg|Judy y Nick en el concierto de Gazelle Zootopia_Judy_cheers.jpg Escenas Eliminadas Nick_and_Finnick_hustle_deleted.jpg Ele_Finnick_deleted.jpg Judy_paying_Jerry_deleted.jpg Varios Big-hero-6-easter-eggs-011.jpg|Nick en el estuche de Honey Lemon en Big Hero 6. Big_Hero_6_Zootopia_easter_egg.png Zootopia (film) 25.png Flex_tablet_zootopia_selfie_c781d089.jpg Zootopia_cast_Super_bowl_promo.jpg Zootopia_music_judy_nick_promo.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-05-25-00h48m37s729.png Zootopia_BD_jacketPic_640.jpg Videojuegos Disney INFINITY '' Nick_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Figura de Nick en Disney INFINITY 3.0 Nick Wilde Disney INFINITY.png Nick_Wilde_Disney_Infinity_Valentine'e.jpg Disney_Infinity_Earth_Day_app.jpg Disney_Infinity_Earth_Day_.jpg '' Kingdom Hearts Union χ '' Judy_Hopps_&_Nick_Wilde_Costume_Kingdom_Hearts_χ.png|Disfraces de Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps en Kingdom Hearts Union χ Zootopia Amulets - Kingdom Hearts X.png Kingdom_Hearts_Unchained_X_Zootopia_Pouches.jpg Unchained_X_Zootopia_Medals.png '' Disney Crossy Road '' Icon 300x300 29ae7b9f.png 13087698_605481236281855_283840766687163181_n.png 12963362 597721423724503 8015542474537879798 n.png Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg PROMO.png DCR.png '' Disney Emoji Blitz '' EmojiBlitzNickW.png|Emoji de Nick para Disney Emoji Blitz '' Zootopia: Crime Files '' Zootopia_Crime_Files_App.jpg Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Zootopia_Crime_Files_4.jpg '' Material Impreso Zootopia_Book_01.jpg Zootopia_Book_03.jpg Zootopia_Book_04.jpg Zootopia_Book_06.jpg Zootopia_Book_07.jpg Zootopia Book 08.jpg Zootopia_Book_10.jpg Zootopia Book 11.jpg Zootopia_Book_13.jpg Zootopia_Judy's_Dream_Files.jpg Zootopia_(czech_version).jpg|Versión checa de Zootopia (Zootropolis) Mercancía Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Zootopia_plushes_.jpg Nick Wilde Finnick Jerry Figures.jpg Zootopia_plush_.jpg Nick_Wilde_convertible_figure_.jpg Zootopia figure set .jpg Zootopia_Mug_3.png Zootopia_Mug_1.png 1230041280112.jpg|Peluche de Nick Wilde Nick_and_Finnick_flat_plush.jpg|Peluches de Nick y Finnick Zootopia tote .jpg Nick_Wilde_and_Finnick_Shirt.jpg Zootopia Funko Pops and Mystery Minis.jpg Zootopia Vinylmation .jpg 2211 cp FWB Zootopia PinSet 08032016-696x169.jpg Zootopia_Nick_Wilde_Judy_Hopps_and_Finnick_shirt.jpg Funko_POP!_-_Zootopia_-_Nick_Wilde.jpg|Funko Pop de Nick Zootopia Girls' 6-Pack No-Show Socks.png Zootopia_Nick_Wilde_Vinylmation.png Zootopia Japanese plushes.png Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Nick_Wilde_and_Finnick_headphones.jpg Finnick's_van_featuring_Finnick_and_Nick_Wilde.jpg Series 2 Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Nick_Wilde_Banana_Tsum_Tsum.jpg Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Scout_Nick_plush.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 6.jpg Miscelánea Zootopia Art Department Emblem.jpg Judy_and_Nick_Statue.jpg Zootopia directors, producer, and German cast.jpeg|Rich Moore, Byron Howard, Clark Spencer y miembro del doblaje de Zootopia (conocido en Alemania como Zoomania) en alemán, rodeados de los personajes principales del film. Zootopia_characters_world_premiere.jpg|Nick y Judy haciendo su primera aparición en vivo en el teatro El Capitan durante el estreno Norteamericano de Zootopia Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg Tsum_Tsum_Nick_Wilde,_Judy_Hopps,_and_Finnick_Zootopia.jpg Nick_and_Judy_2D.png Zootopia_Officers_Nick_and_Judy.png Disney_Animation_Instagram_Followers.jpg Nick_Wilde_Leicester_City.jpg Zootopia_Joe_Dunn.jpg Nick_Wilde_Disney_Crossy_Road.jpg Zootopia_Summer_by_Byron_Howard.jpg Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum Game.jpg en:Nick Wilde/Gallery id:Nick Wilde/Galeri Categoría:Galerías de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Galerías de Zootopia Categoría:Galerías de Personajes Categoría:Galerías de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Galerías de Tsum Tsum